1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a food cutting board, and more particularly, relates to a cutting board having at least a plurality of distinguishable cutting panels for conveniently and friendly facilitating users to selectively prepare different kinds of foods thereon, wherein these cutting panels are distinguished by colors or materials.
2. Description of Related Arts
Cutting board is a necessity widely used for food preparation. A conventional cutting board is usually embodied as a base plate, made of one kind of material, such as wood or plastic, and either surface of the base plate could be utilized as a serving side for preparing the foods. However, all types of food, like vegetable, meat, fish and fruit, would have to be cut on the same serving surface, thus unavoidably causing cross-contamination.
That is to say, if raw foods and cooked foods are prepared on the same surfaces of a cutting board, the raw foods would more or less leave some chip-breakings on the cutting board. Even after being washed in a timely manner, the cutting board still has a few chip-breakings left on the cutting surface. These residual chip-breakings may gradually lead to the breeding of bacteria on the cutting surface after prolonged use of the cutting board.
If cross-contamination were not handled properly, the transfer of harmful bacteria to food from other foods, cutting boards, utensils would cause health problems. This is especially true when handling raw meat, poultry, and seafood. It will be always right to keep those foods and their juices away from already cooked or ready-to-eat foods and fresh produce. When handling foods, it is highly recommended to keep foods apart. Recently, it is seen that plastic cutting boards poured into the market to replace conventional wood cutting boards. However, the cutting grooves are still existed.
To solve this dilemma, most housewives prefer to use one cutting board for fresh produce and another one for raw meat, poultry, and seafood. Once one of such the cutting boards became excessively worn or develop hard-to-clean grooves, they would replace them immediately. However, users would have reserve at least two cutting boards in place, and switch them from time to time in routine cooking activities.
However, multiple conventional cutting boards would unnecessarily occupy kitchen spaces. For example, if a user wishes to prepare fruit, raw meat, poultry and fish respectively, he or she must prepare at least four cutting boards. Furthermore, after a prolonged time of services, user will complain how to distinguish respective cutting boards for different foods since most of the cutting boards are identical. Then, some user has to add some stickers to certain boards.
Conclusively, it is foreseeable that a cutting board having a plurality of distinguishable cutting panels for separately preparing a variety of foods would be welcome within the art.